White lie
by Meraki25
Summary: Tired of Amy's restless chasing, Sonic decides to tell her a white lie that might fire back him more than he bargained for.


**Disclaimer:** Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic Boom and any related content is owned by SEGA, I am just a writer taking use of the character for personal entertainment.

**AN:** Hello I am back with a fanfic after years of not posting anything, this story is in no way serious and I do it to relax from my work and other activities, creative writing was always a good way to relax for me, and now I'm giving it a try in English to polish my technique, later on I hope I can make one in French. As of now sit down, and enjoy the result of 3 charged coffees and lots of randomness on this (oddly fitting) musical titled chapters.

* * *

**1\. If you were gay, that would be okay.**

* * *

Mountains, seas, cloud shadows and animals ran past the blue blur's sight as he ran away as far as he could, the breeze colliding with his muzzle and airing his quills in an amazing way, it would have been a perfect day, a normal day if it weren't for certain pink… nuisance strolling behind her. _Well calling her a nuisance is a STRONG word, ain't it now?_ He thought to himself as he eyed behind him and saw her getting closer with every passing second, damn tails for giving her those enhancing skates to race him. Sonic knew the fox hadn't done it with ill intentions, however, he was quite sure he just wanted to taste himself and his scientific curiosity on to if there was any chance to design something that could match his speed.

_Ha! As if, keep dreaming Tails!_ He looked back once more seeing the smiling Amy Rose dangerously close and felt a knot tightening on his middle, half a part of excitement, half a bit of fear and half a lot of annoyance. Now don't get him wrong, ever since he met her, he was quite flattered about her... strong feelings for him (to put it on a word) and like any fan she was treated with tolerance as respect. However, most of his obsessive fans had realized following him everywhere wasn't worth getting killed or bruised by Eggman's robots and a quantity of things that would normally be in line when you were close to someone like HIM.

Amy Rose… well she was another whole story. _You might think after getting kidnapped and almost killed once… or TWICE she would have given up_. He could hear now her screams for him to wait and whatever nonsense about marriage that was his cue to speed up dramatically to lose her before he was reached. _Sorry Ames, this won't kill you but it won't be pretty._ Giving one last look over his shoulder he took a big inhale to prepare his legs for what was to come and took off in 'boom' that made a crate where he had been and released a wave that made some trees fall and rocks crack, effectively getting him from the forest area to center of the village in little to no time. He felt a bit bad about it but he knew she could take it. She was strong.

He made a swift motion to accommodate his quills that were disheveled by the boom and spotted his favorite chilly dog stand. So far so good… save being chased the day wasn't really bad, even being chased wasn't bad sometimes, it made up for a good exercise but lately it had increased the frequency in which Amy looked for him, it was starting to get a bit bothersome for the quilled hero, while Amy was sort of a friend (they weren't as close as he was to some other of his friends) she could be too much to bear sometimes and it always got them to the point they were on now, him getting feed up and running.

_At least now I can get a bre—_

"Found ya Sonic! This time I got you!" At the moment 3 things happened; 1) He was forcefully hug from behind, 2) He felt some of the chilly of his hot dog falling to the floor (a total waste) and 3) He felt another wave of annoyance overcome him… _Calm down Sonic… she is just a girl, and you are just a boy._ He made sure to make space between his back and her chest (_ahem,_ which thankfully couldn't be flush against him, ever since he got older and his back quills grew just as the earlier had) and tried to think as fast as he ran on something, ANYTHING that would make her give some space. "Oh Sonic, I am so glad I finally caught up to you! Tails skaters are just what I needed! Tehee."

_Come on, come on!_ _What could I do to just get her off my back already! _He looked around frantically as some passer by's giggled at the already known (self-proclaimed by the town) couple. What could he do that didn't hurt her as much as a rejection, yet didn't leave any room for hope and she would be able to get over from enough they could keep their sort of friendship? _You are asking for a miracle, there's no way I will-_ And then that's when he saw it, a sign colorful enough to leave someone blind, colorful enough to not be ignored. Quite literally, there in front of him was a gigantic flier, adorned with the rainbow colors and a picture of two male parrots holding hands promoting the tolerance festival 2 months away from then. Was it crazy? Yes. Was it stupid? Involving Sonic surely! Yet he was too impulsive to second thought this as he thought of finding the solution to all his problems and took her hand to bring her to a private area without any out lookers.

"Whaa?" She had been left dizzy and confused when he suddenly moved them from a crowd to an alley, an odd and not very romantic setting in her opinion. She eyed Sonic with a raised brow, colored confused. "Well now this is new… what are we doing here?"

"Well Amy you see, I—." He found himself interrupted by a dramatic gasp and a pointed gloved hand to his empty one.

"You dropped your chilly dog! You never drop your chilly dog! Oh Sonic! Could it be?" In all honesty he hadn't noticed, the revelation his freedom was something so close and attainable had made him forget about it, he would have been glad to start explaining why along his little white lie when he noticed the dangerous context she was forming on her head, them alone, in an alley, his hand on her, them alone, her eyes shining with hope, muzzle red, them alone hands held… _then it happened._

"I'm gay!"

"W-What…?"

The world suddenly seemed to stop as a pregnant silence settled in between them, Amy looking for a second petrified, him second-guessing his decision, suddenly aware of the complications, yet he didn't… he wasn't the kind to back off, not unless there was not another reason for it, and something told him this might just work, if Amy's surprise was any indication.

"Uhm… I said, I'm… gay. Yes. I know is hard to believe but—."

"Oh my gosh… _**that would make so much sense**__!" Wait, what?!_ Now he felt offended, he considered himself a very straight guy… too much for her to accept it so easily, he thought he would have to do some convincing. She didn't let him continue tho, continuing herself instead. "No really, you always running away from me… avoiding my affection, all that time you prefer to spend with guys… oh Sonic I knew there must have been a reason why you didn't fall for my charms in all these years!" She backed off a step and he felt the sudden inexplicable need to step forward and strangle her for making up how this was perfectly reasonable, yet all it came was a frown and him sweating in embarrassment.

"Now Amy you are making up that—."

"No! No Sonic, you don't… oh I'm so sorry, harassing you all these years! You don't have to give me explanations, I get it really, it's ok… lots of guys are gay, is nothing weird nowadays, I… I'm sorry I wasn't the best of friends; you should have told me sooner." He wished she would let him talk, however tired as he was now that she had accepted it maybe he would have some peace, letting out a little tired sigh he could only give her an irked glance.

"_Yeah right_… anyways, that's why we can't… well you know, be together, and I thought you should know, just so you don't follow me around to dangerous places and such." She nodded eagerly, looking like she had been opened truth hidden all along and making his annoyance grow exponentially. _She should be MORE surprised…_ He thought a bit bitterly, thinking this was the best chance he had to leave. "Oh, by the way, Amy? This is… well you know, a bit _**hard**_ to tell so I'd appreciate if it stayed between us?" He could see her nodding eagerly and could tell she meant it, which at least relieved him of the fear the little white lie spread around and caused any more troubles. "Good." Just then he heard a beep and transmission sounds coming from the communicator of his wrist and Knuckles stupid voice (_on his opinion_) coming out from it.

"_Sonic?_ Amy told us about your sexuality and the team would like to have a word about it." It was then that both he and Amy noticed her wrist communicator had been transmitting sound the whole time, an 'o' shape came to her lips as she covered them like guilty of something beyond her control and he finally felt his annoyance give in to the expulsion of his quills and a raging scream.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"


End file.
